Channel Chasers
Channel Chasers is the second television film of the animated series The Fairly OddParents. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on July 23, 2004. In the production order, the movie is divided into three parts, each of which were approximately 22 minutes. Alec Baldwin guest stars as adult Timmy. Plot In the far future of 2020, when Vicky is a world dictator, Chester and A.J. are chased and apprehended by one of Vicky's henchmen, who travels into the past. In the present day, Mr. and Mrs. Turner forbid Timmy to watch television again after Timmy wishes for a destructive vehicle from his favorite television show Maho Mushi (Japanese: マホムシ, literally Magic Insect). So rather than watching television, Timmy wishes for a magical remote control which allows him to visit inside the television universe. Meanwhile, Vicky wrecks the house and blames the destruction on Timmy, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Turner infuriated. Timmy tries to prove his parents that Vicky was the actual culprit, but Mrs. Turner instead takes his magical remote away from him and gives it to Vicky. As a result, Timmy is angry and decides to run away from home. He wishes for another magical remote and decides to live in the television universe. While exploring channels, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are constantly chased by one of future Vicky's henchmen, whom eventually reveals to be the future version of Timmy. Older Timmy explains that in the future Vicky is a world dictator, and he became one of Vicky's henchmen in order for the opportunity to enter the past, when he can change it to prevent Vicky ruling the future. Currently, in her bedroom, Vicky discovers the remote's magical abilities and enters the television universe as well, bumping through several channels in order to reach the "Dictator Week" channel and learn the skills needed to become a future dictator. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Turner are devastated to discover that Timmy has disappeared. While searching for him, they head to a parking garage, where Tootie, assuming the alias of secret informant "Deep Toot", hands them photos illustrating evidence of Vicky's evil actions whenever they are not home. Convinced, Mr. and Mrs. Turner then head to the Dimmadelphia Cable, the location of Dimmsdale's cable television provider, where they sneak into the broadcast room and send a message out to their son. After chasing Vicky through several channels, Timmy and older Timmy find themselves with her at the end credits scene of a show preceding Maho Mushi. Vicky destroys older Timmy's time travel belt, sending older Timmy back to his time period. Timmy is furious with this, after sharing nostalgia together with older Timmy in previous channels. Timmy and Vicky arrive at a colosseum in the universe of Maho Mushi, where he must defeat her before she reaches the next channel "Dictator Week". In the middle of a series of battles between each other, Timmy fast-forwards his age enough with his magical remote so that he becomes too old for Cosmo and Wanda, thereby negating all effects of magic around them, which means Timmy's and Vicky's remotes will no longer work, thus rendering Vicky powerless. Cosmo and Wanda restore Timmy's original age, and Timmy erases Vicky from the television show which sends her back to her bedroom, where she finds her experiences in the television universe to only be a dream. Back home, Mr. and Mrs. Turner apologize to their son for not believing him about Vicky's true colors and fire Vicky for countlessly torturing him. However, Timmy realizes he got Cosmo and Wanda solely because of his miserable life with Vicky, and decides to continue dealing with her so he can retain his godparents for a few more years. Events have returned to normal, except that now Vicky never became a dictator, so the future has changed. In the year 2019, Timmy is a working father of his two children Tammy and Tommy Turner, who have Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents. Timmy has apparently forgotten about having fairies or that Vicky was an evil babysitter, so as a result he hires a Vicky Bot to babysit his children whenever he leaves for work. Cultural references List of shows parodied *''The Jetsons, as "The Futurellies". **Also this parody is owned by Hanna-Barbera (Butch Hartman was student of that company). **The real original series was created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. *The Flintstones, as "The Meatflints". **Also this parody is owned by Hanna-Barbera. **The real original series was created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. *Rugrats, as "Carpet Critters". **Also is part of the Nicktoons, and also this parody was animated by Klasky Csupo Inc. who created the original Rugrats. **The real original series was created by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo and Paul Germain. *Peanuts, as "Walnuts". **Was animated by Mendelson Productions, creators of the Peanuts animated specials and was based on the comics of Charles M. Schulz. *Blue's Clues, as "Clint's Hints". **The real original series was created by Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler and Angela Santomero. *Scooby Doo, as "Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew". The titular protagonist is a dog version of rapper Snoop Dogg, and is owned by Hanna-Barbera. **The real original Scooby Doo series was created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. *Space Ghost, as "Space Specter". **Also this parody is owned by Hanna-Barbera. **The real original series was created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. *The Simpsons, as "The Feldmans". **Also this parody is Butch Hartman's favorite cartoon, the longest-running animated series and is owned by Gracie Films, and 20th Century Fox. **The real original series was created by Matt Groening. *Batman: The Animated Series, as "Blackbird and Sparrow". **Also this parody is published by DC Comics, and owned by Warner Bros.. **The real original series was created by Jean MacCurdy and Tom Ruegger and was based on the comics of Bill Finger and Bob Kane. *Tom and Jerry, as "Ted and Jimmy". **Also this parody is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. **The real original series was created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. *Dragon Ball, as "Maho Mushi". **Also this parody is written by Akira Toriyama and owned by Toei Animation. On Maho Mushi, there is also a part based on the Mobile Suit Gundam series. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' as "Adolescent Genetically Altered Karate Cows". **The original franchise was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, as "Heavy Hal". **The real original series was created by Bill Cosby. *Looney Tunes, as "Rapid Rabbit". **Also this parody is owned by Warner Bros.. **The original Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd were created by Tex Avery and Chuck Jones respectively. *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (TV special)'' with untitled parody. **The real original movie was directed by Larry Roemer and Kizo Nagashima. *''Speed Racer, as "Go Go Racer". **The real original series was created and written by Tatsuo Yoshida. *Jonny Quest, as "Johnny Hunt". **Also this parody is owned by Hanna-Barbera. **The real original franchise was created by Doug Wildey. *Strawberry Shortcake, as "Paula Poundcake". **Also this parody is owned by Cookie Jar Entertainment. **The real original franchise was created by Muriel Fahrion. *Sesame Street, as "Poppyseed Avenue". **Also this parody is owned by Sesame Workshop. **The real original series was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett. *Wheel of Fortune'' as "Million Dollar Spin". **The real original game show was created by Merv Griffin. *''Happy Days'', Fonzie is seen briefly on Timmy's TV when Vicky comes in and catches Cosmo disguised as him watching TV while Timmy was inside the TV. **The real original series was created by Garry Marshall. External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Channel Chasers Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Nicktoon specials